


What books?

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Books, Crack, Except it's Sherlock's fault too, It's John's Fault, Lots of Books, M/M, Too many books, and lots of swearing, bit of crack, but they love each other really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locating his target, John swung round and made a beeline for him.</p>
<p>A bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic for today, because I just wrote it, and I kinda like it, and I wanted to share!</p>
<p>Also, I'm nearly finished my main fic, so I will soon have a little more time to devote to my beloved "Fifty Shades of 221B" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What books?

"Fucking hell, Sherlock!" John shouted, tripping over yet another pile of books in the hallway. "What the fuck are you doing?"

(It's not common knowledge, but our John's a bit sweary. Keep it to yourself, yeah?)

"It's research, John!" Sherlock yelled back, hiding behind another pile in the living room. "I need to find out exactly what this flower is!"

John kicked the offending hallway pile over and stomped into the room containing his infuriating (but undeniably very handsome!) flatmate.

"Did it not even occur to you," he continued, grabbing a pile and flinging it sideways in an effort to locate Sherlock, "that you could just fucking look on the fucking _INTERNET_??" 

OK, so John was getting a little bit mad now, and he _still_ hadn't found Sherlock. He mumbled angrily, "Where the fuck are you, you shit?"

Sherlock's head appeared from behind a pile near the fireplace, almost like a meerkat popping out of a hole.

"Really, John. Is the colourful language entirely necessary?"

Locating his target, John swung round and made a beeline for him.

"Sherlock, I swear that if I have to fight my around these books to kiss you, I will be very fucking unhappy!"

Sherlock, always one for a kiss, stepped his long, lanky legs right over them and planted one on John smiling, "What books?"


End file.
